Happy Mother's Day
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: First of many...


Ok... here I am...I wanted to do this one because today is Mother's Day and I didn't have time to send to a beta to correct this for me... so this might , and I'm sure of, have a lot of mistakes so I'm really sorry. Please forgive…but I promises to send to a beta and post again later…

I wish Eric and Calleigh have a Mother's Day… so enjoy this and please forgive me all the mistakes.

(P.S: I'm a brazilian girl so my English in not that perfect.. but I'm trying really hard to..)

_**Happy Mother's Day**_

_Saturday 9__th__ 2009 … 10:30 pm…._

Tomorrow it'll be her first Mother's Day… he was excited, he couldn't stop count the days and now the minutes, he want this day to be memorable, perfectly printed in her memory.

He had everything ready, now he couldn't sleep. He was lying on bed, arms around her, eyes admiring her. She was beautiful in an exquisite way; her laughter fills his soul when he holds her he doesn't want to let her go and her eyes, those deep green eyes, let him know that she loves him just as much as he loves her. When it comes to her, he couldn't get enough …

She was more than he dream of, more than he deserve. From their love born Kate, a small copy of Calleigh; this was happiness, they were why life was worth to live, to fight everyday against foes, bullets, he wouldn't change anything. She snuggle more close to him in his arms breaking his thoughts and kissing her, he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

_Sunday 10__th__ 2009 … 7:30 am…._

Sunday morning, the big day…he woke up extremely early and started to prepare the first of many surprises for her. Today he was willing to fill her with little surprises. The first one was a huge breakfast in the way she liked: fruits, juice, cookies, french toasts and of course her favorite cuban coffee with cream on top. He put everything on a coffee tray and with a single rose he went to their room, she never looked so beautiful in their bed like she is right now, all relaxed. Placing the tray beside the bed, he lay down and started to spread kisses on her body until he capture her lips in a slowly and longing kiss when she took him by complete surprise responding him with the same longing, she pull him to her. She was his weakness and he was hers.

"_**uhm... morning handsome.."**_ she said breathless

"_**Morning babe.."**_ he catch her lips again _**" …I made breakfast…"**_ he turns around sitting on the bed

"_**oh..Eric, you didn't have to…"**_

"_**I know but I wanted it**__**…"**_ she sit while he grasp the tray _**" Happy Mother's Day …"**_ he said giving her the rose _**"I love you… more than words can say"**_

"_**I love you too.."**_ she said leaning for a kiss.

While they were eating, Kate wake up and Eric walk into her room, change her clothes and get back to Calleigh. _**"Where is mom's babe girl??"**_ she asks getting Kate's attention, she smile to her mom _**"…mama.."**_ and stand her arms to Calleigh. Last week, Eric had work hard trying to make Kate learn to say mom for her first word and apparently he had succeed and the look in Calleigh eyes was indescribable. She look at Eric surprised with Kate's first words _**"you calling mommy, sweetheart?"**_ she said taking Kate _**"…mama…".**_

They finished breakfast, changed clothes and went out to the beach…it was a beautiful sunny day, not too hot neither too cold.

At time of lunch, Eric took Calleigh to her favorite Italian restaurant; they eat, talk and had fun. Time passed and while Calleigh and Kate were taking their noon nap, Eric was making the arrangement for dinner.

At night they feed Kate and put her to sleep; now they had the night for themselves. The took shower together, enjoying each other without rush; after shower Eric serve dinner on a nice table with candle lights. Everything was perfect, the food, the wine; Calleigh was amazed but the night wasn't finish yet, there was more.

After dinner they enjoy just being in each other arms when Eric released and turned her around, locking his eyes on hers, he bent down and catch her lips _**"I love you…"**_ he slip one hand in his pocket and took a velvet box and give it to her _**"Happy Mother's Day"**_ she took the box, open and saw a beautiful gold necklace with a picture of Eric and Kate together, her favorite one, printed on a piece of gold. Her eyes become full of tear, she was touched by his gift, _**"Eric… it's beautiful"**_

"_**Not as beautiful as you"**_ he kisses her again and places the necklace on her. She kisses him back _**"come with me?.."**_ she asks intertwining their hands _**"anywhere…"**_ she take him to their room and they loved each other, finishing her Mother's Day in the best way. The way she loved it… in his arms.

" _The time is too slow for those who wait_

_Too fast for those who is afraid_

_Too long for those who weep_

_Too short for those who celebrate_

_But, for those who love, the time is endless."_

Thanks for read. Please review.

_**For all the mothers that are reading this I wish a HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY !!" **_


End file.
